El Super Libro
TV Tokyo |cadena_otros = The Big Channel (Argentina) Chile:UCV Television Liv TV Canal 11 (Chilevision) |periodo = 1981-1983 |num_episodios = 26 }} Super libro (Superbook) es una serie animada japonesa-estadounidense de 1981, producida y dirigida por los directores Masakazu Higuchi y Kenjiro Yoshida, por las producciones de Tatsunoko Productions en Japón y Christian Broadcasting Network en los Estados Unidos. La serie en si es un libro o la Biblia mágica y los personajes son los niños llamados Anita (Azusa en japonés, Joy en inglés) y Luis (Sho Azuka en japonés, Christopher en inglés), el doctor Perez, papá de Luis y su mascota Tita y Tuercas (Zenmaijikake en japonés, Gizmo en inglés), un robot de jugete. El libro al abrirse de por si solo, les habla primeramente a Anita y Luis sin que el doctor Perez se entere, lo cual solo queda en secreto entre ellos dos y su mascota Tita, el libro los lleva a recorrer el tiempo junto con el juguete de Luis, Tuercas. Al terminar el viaje el juguete de Luis funciona como un robot y de un diferente tamaño, además se encuentran con diferentes personajes biblicos con quienes comparten las aventuras, el momento que acaba la historia de los personajes del super libro (la biblia) los lleva nuevamente al tiempo actual donde ellos viven. Cuando llegan, ambos (Anita y Luis) retornan dormidos y Tuercas vuelve hacer un juguete normal, después despiertan contentos y felices por el viaje que han realizado. La serie narra los acontecimientos de la Biblia, del Antiguo y Nuevo Testamento en sus 52 episodios. Los primeros 26 episodios salieron al aire el 21 de octubre de 1981 hasta el 29 de marzo de 1982. La serie regresó como Superbook II (Personal Computer Viajes Detectives) con 26 episodios al aire a partir del 4 de abril de 1983 al 26 de septiembre de 1983. Entre ambas series en la primera temporada fue el compañero de la serie La Casa Voladora.http://www.cbn.com/kids/superbook/ En Ecuador, se emitió el canal extinto TV Patín (luego Sucre TV, hoy Canela TV) en los años 90, Actualmente se emite a través de Telerama dentro del espacio Club 700. Lista de Episodios Series I NOTA: Títulos en japonés Rōmaji se enumeran en primer lugar, seguido de una traducción del título japonés # Adamu to eba monogatari (The story of Adam and Eve) / "How It All Began" # Kain to aberu monogatari (The story of Cain and Abel) / "My Brother's Keeper" # Noa no hakobune monogatari (The story of Noah's ark) / "The Flood" # Idai na chichi no monogatari (The story of the great father) / "The Test" (Abraham and Isaac) # Takoku no hanayome monogatari (The story of the foreign bride) / "Here Comes the Bride" (Isaac and Rebekah) # Futago no kyodai monogatari (The story of the twin brothers) / "Double Trouble" (Jacob and Esau) # Maho no tsue monogatari (The story of the magical staff) / "A Dream Come True" (Joseph) # Ejiputo monogatari (The story of Egypt) / "The Miracle Rod" (Moses and the Exodus) # Fushigi na rappa monogatari (The story of the wondrous bugle) / "Those Amazing Trumpets" (Joshua and the fall of Jericho) # Sanbyakko no tsubo monogatari (The story of the 300 pots) / "Pitchers of Fire" (Gideon) # Kairiki monogatari (The story of Herculean strength) / "Muscleman" (Samson and Delilah) # Uma goya monogatari (The story of the stable) / "The First Christmas" # Iesu no kiseki monogatari (The story of the miracles of Jesus) / "Miracles of Love" # Karappo no haka monogatari (The story of the empty tomb) / "The Best News Yet" (The death and resurrection of Jesus) # Oya koko monogatari (The story of the faithful child) / "Mother's Day" (Ruth and Naomi) # Akuma no yuwaku monogatari (The story of the devil's temptation) / "The Patience of Job" # Kujira ni nomareta otoko no monogatari (The story of the man swallowed by a whale) / "Big Fish and Little Fish" (Jonah) # Roba kokuo monogatari (The story of the donkey king) / "The First King" (Samuel and Saul) # Dabide monogatari (The story of David) / "The Giant Killer" # Soromon monogatari (The story of King Solomon) / "Superbrain" # Yogensha eriya monogatari (The story of the prophet Elijah) / "A True Prophet" # Hi no sensha monogatari (The story of the fiery tank) / "Flaming Chariots" (Elisha) # Raion no ana monogatari (The story of the lion's den) / "The Lion's Den" (Daniel) # Kagayaku joheki monogatari (The story of the shining castle walls) / "Nehemiah and the Walls of Jerusalem" # Utsukushii ohi no monogatari (The story of the beautiful princess) / "The Beauty Queen" (Esther) # Sekai no hate made monogatari (The story until the ends of the earth) / "The Mighty Convert" (Paul of Tarsus) Series II NOTA: Sólo los títulos oficiales del Inglés se enumeran aquí. # "Where, Oh Where..." - the series premiere in which Ruffles is sucked into the newly "computerized" Superbook. # "Hot Dog" # "The Test Of Obedience" # "Love at First Sight" - the above four episodes are the story of Abraham and Isaac, including the fall of Sodom and Gomorrah. # "Father's Pet" # "All About Dreams" # "The Hostage" # "The Family Reunion" - the above four episodes are the story of Joseph. # "A Gift From Heaven" # "The Burning Bush" # "No More Plagues" # "So You Want To Go Back To Egypt!" - the above four episodes are the story of Moses and the Israelites' exodus from Egypt. # "Snakes and a Donkey" - Joshua # "Worth Fighting For" - Othniel # "The Good Left Arm" - Ehud and King Eglon # "Stick In The Mud" - Deborah and Barak # "That's A Promise" - Jephthah's vow # "Just Rewards" - Eli and Samuel # "A Wonderful Gift" - Saul is anointed king of Israel # "The Mighty Little Shepherd" # "The Bigger They Come" # "Faithful and True" # "David the King" - the above four episodes are the story of David, including his fight with Goliath and his friendship with Jonathan. # "In All His Glory" - King Solomon # "The Wicked Queen" - Athaliah and Joseph # "A Matter Of Time" - the prophets Hezekiah and Isaiah Otros títulos * Chino: 妙妙書 ("Libro de maravillas") * Alemán: Superbuch * Polaco: Superksiega * Portugués: Super Livro; O Livro Incrível (en esta version del Super Libro por si mismo se llama simplemente "Bíblia".) * Inglés: Superbook * Sueco: Superbook - Böckernas bok * Italiano: Storie Della Bibbia; Superbook; Libro di Libri ("Libro de Libros") * Afrikáans: Wonder Boek; '' ("Libro de maravilla") * Finés: Superkirja * Húngaro: Könyvek Könyve ("Libro de Libros") Referencias Categoría:Anime de 1981 Categoría:Biblia Categoría:Series dobladas al español en Los Ángeles Categoría:Caricaturas Cristianas Categoría:Series de Anime Véase también * La Casa Voladora Enlaces externos * Airtimes on Smile of a Child * Airtimes on TBN * The Flying House at the Internet Movie Database * The Flying House at Anime News Network * The Flying House at Christian Cartoons Online * Superbook at Anime News Network * Japanese Releases of Superbook on DVD * Christian Anime Page Categoría:Anime de 1981 Categoría:Biblia Categoría:Series dobladas al español en Los Ángeles Categoría:Caricaturas Cristianas Categoría:Series de Anime